Confesiones en monologo
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Dos seres enfrentados por su naturaleza y enamorados sin remedio.


Nota: Las líneas en cursiva son pensadas por Zeros y las normales por Philia

_¡Sore wa himitsu desu! A nadie le interesa mi vida, gustos, aficiones y demás. Y aunque así fuera no lo revelaría._

Tomando un té tranquila. Se habían acabado las aventuras y vivía haciendo jarrones.

El té era de un color más oscuro de lo habitual, reflejando un tono violáceo…

Violeta, como los ojos del namagomi. Violeta, el color causante de la casi desaparición de los dragones. Violeta, el color de la traición y del dolor. Violeta, el causante de mi aflicción, de mi tristeza, de las lágrimas de desesperación.

_Pero viendo llorar a mi musa de largos cabellos dorados y no poder saber que es lo que la aflige, me hace sentir bastante inútil. Además, no consigo_ _alimentarme de su dolor y eso es extraño. Nunca le hago ascos a la "comida"._

Quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si no fuera una dragona ex-sacerdotisa. Pero los años y años de odios y rencores no pueden ser apartados fácilmente, y menos cuando lo que te atenaza es el miedo, miedo a as burlas e incomprensiones, y en cierto modo, a decepcionar a los míos.

_Quisiera poder consolarla y cogerla en mis brazos. Luego le haría una broma para que dejara de llorar, ya que prefiero sus persecuciones, gritos y golpes a sus lágrimas. Y todo por la maldita opresión en el pecho, algo extraño pero no doloroso…No sabría definirlo._

Aunque ¿Quiénes son los míos? ¿Los asesinos de los dragones antiguos? ¿Los asesinados por los demonios? Toda moneda tiene dos caras pero yo sólo soy una, y no se a que principio ser fiel.

_Supongo que es inherente a nuestra naturaleza, y sin embargo me ahoga ver su odio._

Si lo soy a mi razón, tengo que odiarle, pero si sigo mis sentimientos…Es tan duro pensarlo, ya ni siquiera decirlo.

_Las noches en que mi ama me deja libre me acerco a donde vive. Contemplo su figura enmarcada por la ventana con sus cabellos sueltos. Cuando la noche la ilumina, ¡Es una diosa! Brilla, refulge a la luz de la luna y las estrellas magnifican sus ojos._

Y sin embargo, en el fondo, solo busco un motivo para reír, un sentido para mi vida, un destello por el que valga levantarse cada día y luchar hacia delante.

Ya se que Valgarv es un gran motivo, y me recuerda la misión que acepté.

_Y entonces es cuando la veo llorar, y son diamantes que caen desde el cielo a la tierra. En esos momentos, me siento impotente._

Mas seres como él no tienen sentimientos. Son creaciones del mal, que se alimentan del dolor y sufrimiento.

_Esos días, cuando duerme, me acerco a su cama y la contemplo de cerca. Aun durmiendo sigue llorando. _

_Le hablo suavemente para que se tranquilice, entonces se relaja y sonríe un poco._

_Son esos los momentos que me atormentan, ya que noto una…calidez y desasosiego extraños, casi dañinos a mi ser. Pero me gustaría verla sonreír más a menudo._

Por eso estoy sola, triste y afligida. Tengo que mostrarme fuerte ante los demás, pero cuando me voy a dormir lloro. A veces tengo la sensación que el causante de mis males me observa, y si no fuera porque si le pillara le golpearía con mi maza, me consuela durante mis sueños.

_Total, con mis antecedentes, asesino de casi toda su especie, especialista en montar trifulcas, contratiempos y conspiraciones a gran escala._

_Sin embargo, a una mísera dragona, no la entiendo, no puedo entrever que sucede en su cabezota._

Seamos francos. Un ser de los más poderosos de este mundo no se va a fijar en alguien como yo. Y ese es el peor dolor.

_Soy un demonio, no puedo remediarlo, y aun si tuviera la oportunidad, no renunciaría a lo que soy._

Ojalá no hubiera sido dragona. Así no le habría conocido y no estaría locamente enamorada de él.

_Bueno, bueno… Creo que iré a romper unos jarrones. Me hace falta algo de ejercicio y huir de una maza siempre es estimulante. Además, a estas horas, ¡el camisón no esconde el lacito rosa de la cola!_

En fin, iré a limpiar los jarrones. Pensar tanto me da insomnio. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Con todo mi cariño para Zeros y Philia.


End file.
